all the magic we made
by lydiamaartin
Summary: Bring on all the pretenders; one day, we will be remembered. - NextGen drabbles to Taylor Swift songs - Complete!
1. splash me with sunshine

**Disclaimer: If you recognize them, I don't own them. All songs belong to Taylor Swift.**

**These drabbles are all for the ****Make An Album Into A Story**** competition on HPFC, with the album ****Speak Now**** by Taylor Swift. There will be fourteen of these, one for every song on the album, and all will focus on various Next-Gen characters and pairings.**

**This entire collection is dedicated to my friend Amy (You're Amyzing), for being, well, amyzing, and because it's her birthday and she deserves an awesome present and some of her favorite pairings are going to be in this collection later on and because I love her and she's amyzing. Happy birthday, Amy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>pairing:<strong> MollyLorcan  
><strong>song:<strong> Mine

**splash me with sunshine**

_do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
>you put your arm around me for the first time<em>

-:-

Lorcan smiles at her, his happiness dancing in his eyes and shining in his laugh, and Molly wonders how she ever got so lucky.

With a mischievous grin and a splash of water spraying refreshingly cool liquid all over her, he jumps across the river separating them to reach her, and under the moonlight, his sunshine hair glistens silver-gold and his smile is twice as beautiful and thrice as heartmelting, and she smiles.

He grabs her around the waist and pulls her towards him and his warmth leaves her breathless in a way she hasn't felt since she was a little girl still living in England, before her parents had divorced and her mother had whisked her away to Greece and her whole world had been ripped up and stomped upon and turned inside out without any kind of warning.

And he, impossibly, incredibly, had drawn her out of her ice-cold walls and into the sunshine that is his life, spinning in the rain and running in rivers and meeting life head-on instead of sitting by and watching it whirl past in a storm of tragedies and unhappy endings.

She wonders if he'll ever know how much he means to her; and she wonders if he knows right now he's making all her wildest dreams come true.

-:-

_you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>you are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked this and are interested in more! :D If you read it, please drop me a review to let me know what you think! :)<strong>

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.**


	2. before the credits roll

**Disclaimer: JKR owns James, I own Ellie Longbottom, and Taylor Swift owns the song**

* * *

><p><strong>pairing:<strong> JamesEllie  
><strong>song:<strong> Sparks Fly

**before the credits roll**

_my mind forgets to remind me  
>you're a bad idea<em>

-:-

For as long as she can remember, he's been _James_, the perpetually-grinning boy who's the son of her dad's friends, who makes her laugh with his jokes and his pranks, who's always been her best friend.

_Just_ her best friend.

All the warm hugs – _"Love you, Ells."_ – and light touches – _"Do me a favor, Ellie?"_ – and secret smiles – _"When should we tell him he's got pink hair?"_ – in the world can't change that fact. He'll tell her all his secrets and she'll trust him with hers (only not the biggest one of all) and he'll wrap his arm around her and call her sweet nicknames, and yet he won't ever notice the way she looks at him when he's not looking, the way she smiles when all he does is greet her, the way his every touch makes her want to spend forever in his arms.

She's known for a while that this isn't smart – she may be a reckless Gryffindor, but she's got intelligence and she's got _eyes_ – that he's probably not good for her, that he'll probably just break her heart like he's broken so many others before.

But then he'll touch her, just once, and sparks will fly and her mind will swirl with movie-like endings and fairytale images and _happily-ever-after_, and she knows that she'll never be able to stop.

-:-

_drop everything now  
>meet me in the pouring rain<br>kiss me on the sidewalk_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thanks very much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Hope you guys liked this one as well! :)<strong>

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing.  
><strong>


	3. spin me into rainclouds

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

><p><strong>pairing:<strong> RoseScorpius  
><strong>song:<strong> Back to December

**spin me into rainclouds**

_turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>

-:-

Life seems like a cruel joke sometimes, and Rose thinks she knows that better than she has any right to.

Every time she sees him, whether it's just a glimpse of his blond hair or a quick glance when he's not looking, she remembers those summer days when everything was easy and simple and bright; all she had to worry about was when she would see him again and how many times they'd get to kiss before dinnertime. All their laughs were tinged with happiness, and it was the best summer of her life.

And then they graduated, and suddenly, _nothing was the same_, and her world was spinning faster and faster, whirling around till it made her dizzy, and she felt cold every time they were together, and she was young and she couldn't _handle _it. She broke up with him, murmuring empty nothings about freedom and wanting to see the world, and she left him. She just left.

Suddenly, all her laughs are tinged with regret.

-:-

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I like how the majority of my reviewers are my friends xD I love you guys (all of you, friend or random awesome person), and thank you so much for reviewing! If you read this, please review! :)<strong>

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.  
><strong>


	4. fashion me like happiness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>pairing:<strong> DominiqueScorpius  
><strong>song:<strong> Speak Now

**fashion me like happiness**

_you are not the kind of boy  
>who should be marrying the wrong girl<em>

-:-

It's a beautiful wedding, really.

She sits on a wooden bench, surrounded by silk dresses and black tuxedos and fake laughter, in her pretty pink dress that clashes with her orange curls and her pretty, _ohso_pretty blue eyes watching the bride as she comes gliding down the aisle on her father's arm, a whirl of airy white lace and chiffon and a pretty painted smile and a bouquet of – what else? – red roses blooming like blood from her pretty manicured hands.

They're both _so_ pretty; but is it any wonder he chose the girl everybody expected? He's Scorpius, and he's no brave Gryffindor, is he?

Rose reaches him, all delighted giggles and brightbright smiles beneath her veil, and Scorpius takes her hand as they turn to the minister and they begin those old-fashioned vows, and Dominique watches, her fingers digging into the sequined hem of her dress, only one thought in her head when, for just a moment, Scorpius's grey eyes dart to her –

_Don't make this another thing you'll regret._

" – speak now or forever hold your peace," finishes the minister, adjusting his glasses as he peers around at the large audience gathered.

Nobody moves for the length of one heartbeat.

Dominique stands up.

-:-

_don't wait or say a single vow  
>you need to hear me out<br>and they said, "speak now"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thanks so much to everybody who reviewed! :) I'm glad you guys liked it! <strong>

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thanks.  
><strong>


	5. crush me with storms

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

><p><strong>pairing:<strong> LilyTeddy  
><strong>song:<strong> Dear John

**crush me with storms**

_long were the nights when  
>my days once revolved around you<em>

-:-

She's young and she's pretty, and she's got her sight set on him, so maybe it _was_ her fault when the whole thing came crumbling down.

Underneath those innocent silver stars – _twinkle, twinkle, little girl, how I wonder who you are_ – he kisses her, presses his lips to hers in a fiery explosion of supernova light and black-hole darkness, his touch like wildfire on her pale skin lit by moonshine, and she curls her fingers into his inky-black hair and wonders how this will end.

Teddy pulls back, fire crackling in his stormy-grey eyes, and breathes against her fair, freckled cheek – "Victoire's coming home tomorrow. This needs to stop."

She'd known it was coming – she may be young, but she's not stupid – but her world still crashes down around her anyway. "Oh," she murmurs, drawing away from him, as if an ice-cold wind had just blown her away from the fire of his love.

"It doesn't have to be goodbye – " he begins, almost begging, almost pleading, but under the soulless crush of black in the sky, his words twist out of shape, become bent and warped and _ugly_, and Lily steps away, tears stinging her eyes.

"Yes, it does," she whispers, seeing the truth illuminated by millions of sparkling stars up above. "You chose her, Teddy."

There are words dying on his lips as she runs away.

-:-

_don't you think nineteen's too young  
>to be played by your dark, twisted games?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! :) Just FYI, the deadline is on July 31st, which is why the chapters are coming quickly ;) Hope you guys liked this as well! Please leave a review if you read it; it'd make my day! :D<strong>

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thanks.  
><strong>


	6. sunset dreams in mirrors

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. The semi-crossover with Narnia comes from my oneshot A World For Dreamers, which you might want to read, but the basic gist you need is Lucy goes to Narnia, falls in love with Edmund, but has to return home.**

* * *

><p><strong>character:<strong> Lucy  
><strong>song:<strong> Mean

**sunset dreams in mirrors**

_you with your words like knives and swords  
>and weapons that you use against me<em>

-:-

Laughter constantly seems to surround her these days, only it's not the sunshine-and-bubbles laughter of her friends and family. It's _fake_, it's _ugly_, and she hates it so much. She doesn't even like to hate, but when she hears it, it's like nails on a chalkboard, and all she can do is close her eyes and try not to cry as she runs away.

Because nobody believes her, do they? Nobody _really_ believes her, not even Molly, not about her tales of gilded mirrors and Talking Animals and Kings and Queens with sparkling crowns and regal smiles and a dark-haired boy who loves her for _her_. She can wax poetic about the stars she can touch and the moons she can reach as much as she wants, but _nobody will believe her_.

"_There's that weirdo Weasley again."_

"_Don't go near her, or you might get lost in Narnia, like her."_

"_I can't believe she still believes in all those silly childhood books. How stupid!"_

Lucy swallows acid and walks away, her mind whirling with images of a laughing King who looks like he might love her and his dancing baby sister who shares her name and a shimmering sunset bleeding golden-orange over star-spangled blue skies, and she _dreams_, and she knows that one day, she'll find them again. One day, all her dreams will come true.

-:-

_someday, i'll be big enough so you can't hurt me  
>and all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked this! Please review if you read it and let me know what you thought! :)<strong>

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.  
><strong>


	7. the cacophony of heartbreak

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>pairing:<strong> LilyLorcan  
><strong>song:<strong> The Story of Us

**the cacophony of heartbreak  
><strong>

_since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
>and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<em>

-:-

Blue sunshine paints the skies the day she sees him again, and it kind of feels like Fate has a twisted idea of irony.

She watches him without really thinking about him; her hazel gaze, so used to seeking out his warm smile and moon-bright eyes, automatically flit to him as soon as he enters the room. It's like she's hyper aware of where he is, her eyes always wandering and catching on the sunshine gold of his hair and the brightness of his grin. All around her, the world continues to spin, but every time they lock gazes, even accidentally, she feels the Earth's rotation still and her heartbeat triple.

It's horrible, really.

Lorcan grins easily, turning around as if he hadn't even noticed her standing in the corner with her hair perfectly styled into ringlets of fire and the glitter on her eyelids and the way her smile starts, shimmers, and vanishes as soon as he turns away. His attention is caught by curls – _natural_ curls; and she feels so _fake_ – of cherry and the stunning lack of make-up that highlights Molly's bright smile, and he wraps his arms around her and draws her in and –

Lily looks away. The cacophony of noise is deafening, but she can't hear a thing over the sound of her heart breaking.

-:-

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! :) Please leave a review if you read to tell me what you thought!<strong>

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.  
><strong>


	8. angels in the nighttime

**Disclaimer: I own Aurora, but nobody else.**

* * *

><p><strong>pairing:<strong> TeddyVictoire  
><strong>song:<strong> Never Grow Up

**angels in the nighttime**

_your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
>and it's so quiet in the world tonight<em>

-:-

She's so _tiny_, he marvels, brushing back a short golden curl from her forehead. So tiny and so helpless and so beautiful and so completely dependent on _him_. He knows she'll grow up to be a beauty one day, become strong and independent and happy, but for right now, she's his baby daughter and she _needs_ him.

It's a scary thought. Teddy swallows as he cradles little Aurora to his chest, rocking her back and forth while she slowly falls asleep, her sky-bright blue eyes fluttering close, and he sighs inaudibly, wondering how many more years he has left till those angelic blue eyes are looking at some other boy with all her love.

He's got a long time till then, he knows, lifting his head to smile at Victoire as she enters Aurora's nursery with her hair messy and her smile tired but still loving. It'll be a while before Aurora is big enough and strong enough to deal with the world on her own, but he still finds himself worrying, about her, about her life, about the decisions she'll make –

"I don't want her to grow up," he whispers, gently laying Aurora down in her crib as Victoire joins him at his side. "I wish she never would."

Victoire's hand finds its way into his, and she squeezes comfortingly. "Don't worry about that right now," she murmurs. "Just love her with all your heart; that's all she needs right now."

_Love her with all your heart_. Teddy already knows how easy that will be, looking down into the beautiful face of his first-born daughter.

-:-

_oh, darling, don't you ever grow up  
>don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thanks so much for your reviews, everybody! Up to 40 now! :D If you read this, please leave me a review to tell me what you thought! It'd make my day :)<strong>

**And don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.  
><strong>


	9. sunshine and sealight

**Disclaimer: The girl (Claire Finnigan, in case you were curious) belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>pairing:<strong> LouisOC  
><strong>song:<strong> Enchanted

**sunshine and sealight**

_this night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>i'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>

-:-

Across the ballroom, he smiles, and she notices.

If she was more like her little sister, she'd be sighing dreamily over his sun-sprayed locks and deep-sea eyes, over his tall, lean physique and the sharpness of his features that can only come from being descended from the inhumanely gorgeous.

Except it's _not_ just that he's inhumanely (well, humanely, by _now_, she supposes) gorgeous; it's that when he smiles, he doesn't bother being seductive like his sisters and best friends, but instead lets his smile stretch his cheeks; it's that when he trips and stumbles (which happens often), he doesn't act at all embarrassed, only laughs and shrugs it off; it's that when he looks at her from across the ballroom, his bright blue eyes stop all their silly sparkling and shining and whatever they do when he flirts with other girls and _smile_.

All he really needs, she thinks, is to smile, and she's enchanted.

-:-

_and it was enchanting to meet you  
>all I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I hope you guys liked this chapter enough to continue to do so :D Please review if you read it!<strong>

**And don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.  
><strong>


	10. all's fair in summer games

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

><p><strong>triangle:<strong> MollyLysanderRose  
><strong>song:<strong> Better Than Revenge

**all's fair in summer games**

_she came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
>she took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<em>

-:-

Doesn't the love story always start in summer? Rose doesn't like to be a cliché, but, no, this _definitely_ started in summer.

Actually, it started on a humid July day when her little cousin Molly danced up to _Rose's_ kinda-date for the family picnic, batted her lashes, and had him putty in her hands in a matter of minutes while Rose stood by and watched.

She might have interrupted, but Lysander looked like he was having far too much fun flirting with Molly.

Rose let them be that night. After all, it wasn't their fault that nobody knew she'd been hopelessly in love with Lysander for years.

But everything's fair game at Hogwarts. And it's Rose, out of all the cousins, who's always been best at revenge.

(Rose marries Lysander. Molly gets over it.)

-:-

_she should keep in mind  
>there's nothing i do better than revenge<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: This song just begs for bashing xD Hope I avoided it well enough while keeping with the spirit of the song :) Thanks so much for all your reviews, guys! I really appreciate it! 60 already! :D If you read this, please leave me some feedback! I'd really appreciate it :)<strong>

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.  
><strong>


	11. impeccable judgment

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

><p><strong>characters:<strong> Albus, Rose, Scorpius  
><strong>song:<strong> Innocent

**impeccable judgment**

_it's alright, just wait and see  
>your string of lights is still bright to me<em>

-:-

Sometimes, it still bothers her, he knows. It still bothers him, too. The funny thing is, it's not even their problem.

But Potters and Weasleys aren't exactly known for _not_ sticking their noses into other peoples' business. And Scorpius is their _friend_, and Rose is, by nature and her mother's teachings, a champion of justice for those who can't defend themselves.

Actually, Albus thinks she's just being a good friend every time she glares at someone who shoots Scorpius a dirty look, every time she smacks her book into the head of an annoying kid whispering untruths about Scorpius to their equally annoying friends and earns a detention for her trouble, every time she looks at them both and says –

"We're in this _together_, you great idiot, Scorpius. What's the point in being best friends if we're not going to act like it? When people say mean things about you, they're insulting our judgment in picking friends. And I have _impeccable_ judgment, thank you very much, so those people are dead wrong, and they need to be informed of that fact."

Scorpius usually just sighs and trades a look with Albus, who shrugs. But deep down, both of them know she right. She's Rose. She's always right.

Next time some upperclass jerk tries to shove Scorpius in a closet, Albus breaks his arm.

-:-

_oh, who you are is not where you've been  
>you're still an innocent<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I really loved this one, personally :) Hope you guys did, too! Please review if you read it! :D<strong>

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.  
><strong>


	12. mist in the breezes

**Disclaimer: Al belongs to JKR, Renesmee and the others mentioned belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Warning: This will probably be confusing if you haven't read my oneshot Daylight Slips Away, though I tried to make it as easily understandable as I could. Basically what you need to know is that Renesmee is a vampire-slayer who ran away from her family, works for a vampire-slaying group that sent her to England, where she fell in love with Al, and she normally isn't allowed to return to her family.**

**(Yes, this is very obviously an AU!Twilight/HP crossover - I try my best to keep the sparkle out of them.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>pairing:<strong> AlbusRenesmee  
><strong>song:<strong> Haunted

**mist in the breezes**

_come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>i thought i had you figured out<em>

-:-

She tells him she has to go back to America on a windy Tuesday.

"Why?" Albus can feel his heart sinking. "Your family is there – don't you have instructions to stay away from them? And what about that guy your parents want you to marry?"

Renesmee sighs, sitting down on the boulder behind her. Next to them, a waterfall spills into a rushing river. Up above, the skies are only a little bit grey, which is an improvement. It's a nice day, really, but Albus kind of feels like there's a storm going on.

"I got special permission to go visit them," she tells him slowly, brushing a bright bronze curl behind her ear. "My mom and dad are renewing their vows for the first time since their wedding and they really want me to be there. How can I refuse?"

Albus stares, dumbfounded. "But – there will be vampires – don't you have to hunt them? Why would you go, Nessie? You've told me that they'll try and force you to stay – that you might have to kill them if they do – or they'll try to make you marry that Jacob guy – "

Renesmee reaches out, her hand curling around his wrist and tugging him forward so he lands in front of her on the dewy grass. Looking into his eyes, shadowed brown into forest-green, she tangles one hand in his dark hair and touches his cheek with the other.

"I _won't_," she promises him. "I'll come back to you. I promise. I have my own magic and power and strength. I'm a vampire slayer, and I can handle them. I've been trained to handle them. Don't worry about me, all right?"

"How can I not?" he asks desperately, reaching for her. She feels like mist in his hands, though, drifting away slowly, agonizingly, back to her childhood home. Albus doesn't know if he can trust her that she'll come back – everyone else she loves is in Washington, except for him.

"Just trust me," Renesmee breathes, terribly beautiful, and kisses him.

Albus wonders if it'll be their last.

-:-

_can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>can't turn back now, i'm haunted<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: And that last line leads perfectly into the "Last Kiss" drabble, coming up next! ;) Thank you so much for all your reviews, guys; I really appreciate it! My deadline's coming up, so hopefully, I can finish in time! :D Please review if you read it; it'd make my day!<br>**

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.  
><strong>


	13. petals in dream castles

**Disclaimer: Lucy belongs to JKR; Edmund belongs to CS Lewis.**

**As with chapter 6, this drabble is based on my story A World For Dreamers, which you might want to read so you're not too confused.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>pairing:<strong> LucyEdmund  
><strong>song:<strong> Last Kiss

**petals in dream castles  
><strong>

_told me you loved me  
>so why did you go away?<em>

-:-

She remembers, of course, remembers _everything_ about that shining world. Every single detail is etched into her mind, every unfurled petal, every stone in the castle, every glass she drank from, every smile _he_ flashed her. Not that she's likely to forget it at all.

Narnia is hard to forget.

She remembers sunlit water cascading over her finger tips, remembers crystals carefully woven into her curls, remembers ruffles of silk and diamonds on gold, remembers laughing with the littlest Queen and smiling at the youngest King. She remembers _his_ touch, warm and gentle on her skin, remembers his kisses, brushed like a dream against her lips.

And when she returns, tumbling through the mirror of magic, she remembers that last kiss, so much different from all the others, pressed so passionately on her mouth that she thinks it might be imprinted there, so that she can't ever forget it (not that she ever could in the first place).

"I love you," he'd whispered into her soft golden curls. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she breathed, and then she was gone.

-:-

_i never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>never imagined we'd end like this<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, guys, this is it! Next chapter is the last! I can't believe it's almost over! Please drop me a review if you read this! :)<strong>

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing.  
><strong>


	14. the time of my life

**Disclaimer: Haven't owned them for the rest of the story, have I?**

* * *

><p><strong>characters: <strong>the next generation  
><strong>song:<strong> long live

**the time of my life**

_long live the walls we crashed through  
>the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>

-:-

Stars glitter, high and bright, above Hogwarts, and Lily perches herself on the railing of the Astronomy Tower, tilting her head up and inhaling the scent of starlight and moonshine. Nighttime spins in velvety black and golden swirls all around her; she breathes in the beauty and _imagines_.

She is the youngest, the last to walk through these halls until Teddy and Victoire's children reach Hogwarts-age, and sometimes, if she stands very still and looks deep into the souls of the stars, she dreams that she can remember, can recreate the steps she has followed, the steps carved by her parents and her brothers and her cousins, the steps engraved into Hogwarts itself.

Stories are written in the stars above, she thinks. There's Teddy, beaming as he bounds through the halls with a mop of turquoise-golden-indigo-green hair, and there's Victoire, spinning into his arms with a joyful laugh, her blonde locks fluttering around them as they kiss.

There's Molly, surrounded by her beautiful, blooming flowers, and there's Lucy, her blue eyes bright and her head in the clouds, lost but not forgotten in Narnia; there's Fred, zooming around on his broom with a grin of delight at being so high up, and there's Roxanne, winking as she casually unwraps a butterscotch toffee.

Rose is there, too, dancing amongst stars and books, cheering on Hugo as he swims a lap and leads his team to victory; Albus stands next to her with Scorpius at his side, and the trio stands over the school, united in three different Houses.

She finds Lorcan and Lysander scattered in the constellations, too, their stories spelled out around the moon – laughter and adventure, swinging on rainforest vines and swimming through majestic rivers, caring for unicorns and chasing after dragons.

And then there's her. Lily smiles, thinking of her massive, loving family and the scar on her father's forehead, thinking of the stories her Uncle Ron tells and the biographies her aunt Hermione has written. She thinks of the war memorial spanning a Hogwarts courtyard, and she remembers why it was fought.

Her parents, her aunts, her uncles – they fought for her. For their children, for the next generation, for their future and their happiness and their safety. They fought so their children could stand tall and proud and take on the world without the threat of death hanging in the air.

Quite honestly, she thinks they succeeded.

Hogwarts shines on.

-:-

_bring on all the pretenders  
>one day, we will be remembed<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, this is it, guys! The last chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who ever reviewed for your wonderful support! I'm so happy you all liked it, and your reviews mean a lot to me :) I'll miss this little collection, but don't worry; I'll have more coming up soon, hopefully! :D<strong>

**If you read this far, please be kind and drop me a review to let me know what you thought :) Thank you!  
><strong>

**Don't favorite without reviewing, please and thanks.  
><strong>


End file.
